


Claiming a Prize

by SWSWWAD



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: After Maho defeats her little sister Miho in a match she returns in the dead of night to reap the rewards of her victory.





	Claiming a Prize

Miho Nishizumi was starting to regret sending her teammates home earlier this evening. As she walks the dark tank hanger, Miho can’t help but shake and feel as if there is something in the shadows watching her, waiting to strike. As she walks, Miho can’t help but jump at every sound she hears and wishes she asked her friends to stay behind with her. Miho wishes for Saori’s comforting touch, Hana’s calming presence or Yukari’s overprotectiveness. But most of all the one person Miho wishes to be by her side is her older sister Maho. Miho wishes for her sister's strength to protect her from whatever monsters are hiding in the darkness.

Walking through the hanger and making notes on all the damage to her team's tanks for the auto club to repair tomorrow. To say that Miho isn’t looking forward to reporting the scale of the damage would be an understatement. Looking around Miho can’t see a single one of her tanks that have been spared from the Kuromorimine. Miho should have known her sister would have learned from their last match and come up with a plan to defeat her.

Maho never showed the slightest bit of mercy to Ooarai during their match today. The eldest Nishizumi sibling quickly had her little sister's main force of tanks surrounded and devised a stratagem to defeat anyone who tried to rescue the trapped force which Erika carried out without remorse. Miho considers herself lucky that it was only a sports match with how bloodthirsty the Kuromorimine had been. If this had been a real war, she doubted they would have taken any prisoners. Kuromorimine wanted one thing and one thing only in their match today. To avenge the loss, they had suffered at the hands of Ooarai.

Kuromorimine certainly did avenge their defeat today. Miho sighs and shakes her head after looking over the sorry state her team's tanks were in. Not a single armored vehicle was spared. Miho can only imagine how the auto club will react to the amount of work installed for them. At least Miho can relax now as she finishes off the last of the paperwork. All that’s left for the Ooarai commander is to file away the documents and…

Miho suddenly snaps her head looking down one of the dark voids between her tanks as the sound of something metal hitting her ground. Miho hugs the documents close to her chest as she starts to shake, knowing that noise was not her imagination.

“Who’s out there?” Miho calls out struggling to keep her voice straight as she hopes to see Yukari emerge from the shadows and apologizes for scaring her.

“…”

No reply comes. Only the silence of the dark hanger answers the question.

“Yukari, is that you?” Miho asks again taking a step forward. “I’m not upset, so can you please come out.”

“…”

Again only silence answers the commander's question. Starting to feel scared Miho fights the urge to run but does retract her step, she just took forward only to bump into something.

“Yu… Mmmm…” A hand quickly covers Miho’s mouth instantly causes the young girl to start to struggle only for an arm to wrap around her stomach, keeping her in place.

“Shhh. It’s only me,” Miho’s fighting stops, and she instantly relaxes at the sound of that voice. There’s only one person who that voice can belong to, but that begs the question, why is she here? “I didn’t mean to scare you, but your friend is outside watching this place, and I didn’t want her to see me.”

“Onee-Chan, why are you here?” Miho asks as the hand covering her mouth is removed. “I thought Kuromorimine ship was meant to have set sail an hour ago.”

“It was,” Maho replies letting go of her sister and letting her spin around to see her. “But the company that supplies are ship is running late and won’t be here until tomorrow so are departure has been delayed until noon tomorrow. So I thought we could spend some time together. Like we used to before I leave.”

Miho smiles softly at the idea. She has missed her sister and the activities they used to participate in together. Miho was never able to replace Maho in that regard, no matter what she tried or ordered online. Spending time with Maho like she used has been something Miho has longed for since leaving home, but the two siblings never found the time to be together.

Maho doesn’t return her sister's smile, and her face doesn’t show any emotion, but Miho can see the love and excitement in her sister's eyes. Maho has always been good at hiding her feelings from others, but Miho can always tell right away what her Onee-Chan is genuinely feeling deep down inside. At times it scared Maho that her sister always knew what she was feeling making her afraid that others can see too, but Maho soon learned that her sister was the only one with the ability to see her feelings and she came to love that about her little sis.

Miho would like to go home and shower and change her clothes first, but if what her sister said was true and someone, most likely Yukari, is watching the hanger then Miho knows she won’t have that chance. It does make her feel a little better to see that her big sis is also in her uniform, minus the her cap, and doesn’t appear to have freshened up ever, it makes her feel a lot less insecure.

“Are you sure you want to do it here?” Miho asks, looking around. Despite the darkness, Miho still knows the tankery shed is a mess.

“We can’t do it at your place because the walls are too thin, our home is no good ever because of our mother, and it doesn’t matter anyway. Besides with your friend out there we can’t leave without us following us,” Maho answers just as Miho expected her to, laying out the facts of her case in a precise and efficient way. “It’s ever here or nowhere. So I’ll ask you again, do you want to spend some time together like we used to?”

“Yes,” Miho responds. Despite her reservations about the cleanliness of the place, Miho can turn the offer down. Not after waiting so long in hopes that an offer like this would come her way from her Onee-Chan.

Maho’s response doesn’t come in the form of words. Speaking has never been her strongest point, and the eldest child always preferred to demonstrate rather than explain. Right now, she is definitely expressing her love for her sister and the happiness she feels about spending some time with the girl she dearly misses.

Miho finds herself pushed back into the cold metal of a tank’s hull and her sister's lips quickly crash against her own while Maho’s hands pin hers ever side of her head. Miho can’t tell who’s tank it is she is pressed up against, but she is pretty sure it is the student council’s Hetzer judging from the feel, but Miho had other things more important to think about then tanks right now to confirm her suspicions.

Maho keeps her sister pinned in place between the warmth her body and the bitter coldness of the tank’s armor and she slips her tongue into her sister's mouth. Already she can feel the rush she gets with her sister returning. The power Miho lets her assert over her, the chance of being caught although not by their mother still has the same effect on Maho and the depraved thoughts she regularly has finally have the opportunity to become a reality. Maho can’t help but feel over the moon as she moves her lips away from her sisters and down to her neck as she feels herself grow hard, and she starts to grind into her sister.

“Onee-Chan,” Miho can help but softly moan as her sister assaults her neck and grinds her hardened length against.

Pulling back her lips, Maho feels proud of the mark she left knowing others will see it and know without a doubt her sister is spoken for. Maho leans forward and rests her forehead against Miho’s feeling the rapid breathing of her sister trying to catch her breath.

“I miss this,” Maho whispers. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too,” Miho replies, leaning in for another kiss, but Maho pulls back. “Onee-Chan?”

“Since I was the victor today don’t you think I deserve a reward?” Maho asks making Miho shiver as she sees the lustful look in her sister's eyes. “Like in mothers days of Tankery where the winning team captain got to have their way with the losers. You know I read mums diary. You would be surprised about the things she did to the loser when she won. Would you like to know what she did?”

“Umm…” Miho pauses for a moment thinking it over before she answers with a nod of her head.

“Then I’ll send you a copy,” Maho promises. “You would like the entry where mum describes how she made Alice’s mother beg for mercy but enough about others.” Maho gives Miho a quick kiss on the lips. “Tonight is about us and me claiming my prize.”

Maho’s grip on her sister's wrists tightens as she claims her lips again, but they don’t stay long as soon Miho feels her sister's lips kiss a path across her cheek and from there down to her neck where they linger leaving their mark. Miho could never understand her sister's fascination with marking her or how she could enjoy watching her lie and try to hide the marks she left. Miho can clearly remember the smirk on Maho’s face as she tried to explain to their mother why she was wearing a scarf to dinner after Maho left a rather large mark on her neck.

Maho soon releases her sister's wrists and moves her hands down so her fingers can go to work opening up the buttons on Miho’s uniform. Slowly Miho feels her buttons pop open one after another and when she feels her sister’s lips reach hers again, she can’t help but tangle her fingers in Maho’s hair. But Maho doesn’t let her hands stay there for long. As soon as Maho has finished with the buttons on her little sister’s uniform, she quickly grabs and pins Miho’s arms above her head. Miho is taken back by the speed of the move and then surprised by the strength her sister displays as Maho effortlessly pins both her arms in place with just one of her hands.

“Onee-Chan?” Miho questions feeling both a thrilling sensation run through her body and a little bit of fear by her sister's aggressiveness.

Maho doesn’t answer right away. Instead, Maho’s free hand peels open her sister’s uniform, exposing her midsection and her chest covered only by a cute pink bra. Miho shivers once she feels her sister’s hand on her body as it slowly starts to rub circles on her stomach as she looks into her sister’s eyes which are filled with a level of dominance that she rarely sees outside of a match.

“Miho I told you, I’m here to clam my prize,” Maho tells her as she slowly starts to rub those circles on her sister's stomach hight and high till Miho can feel them just below her chest. Miho can’t help but gasp when Maho finally takes one of her mounds into her hands and squeezes the soft flesh of her little sister’s chest. “Miho, is it me or have you gotten a little bigger?”

“About a cup size since I left home,” Miho answers struggling to keep her voice straight as her older sister continues to feel her chest.

Maho pushes up her sister's bra freeing her breasts and smiles at the gasp that escapes Miho’s lips as her hand touches Miho soft bare mound. Miho starts to squirm more and more as her sister’s groping gets rougher and rougher.

“It looks like all those times I have massaged your chest is paying off,” Maho says as she takes Miho’s already stiff nipple between her fingers and lightly pinch it causing her sister to lightly squeal. “Shhh, quiet now. You don’t want your friend outside to overhear us do you?”

Miho shakes her head as Maho moves her hand to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

“I thought so,” Maho smiles as Miho does her best to keep quiet.

Maho continues to grope her sister and lightly grind against her. She has waited so long for this do Maho finds herself struggling to hold back. **_“We have all night,”_** Maho tells herself. Those words are the only thing stopping her from fucking her sister against this tank until she can’t stand. Those words are the only thing keeping her sane. But those words are starting to lose their effect as time goes on.

Maho can feel her length pressing against her uniform and every moan her sister releases makes her member throb. Every second that passes, Maho has to fight the urge to unleash herself upon her sister. The only thing keeping her in control is those four simple words **_“We have all night,”_** but Maho can tell even those words aren’t enough anymore.

What makes Maho really come undone isn’t the cries of pleasure that escapes her sister's lips or the growing needs of her body but one simple action from her sister. What has Maho finally lose herself is when she feels Miho press herself into her as she continues to grind against her little sister. That one small action causes Maho to forget about any further plans of touching her sister and concentrate on her own needs.

Taking a step back and releasing her sister’s wrists Maho watches her sister stay where she was and look at her confused as to why she stepped away. In just a few seconds, Maho has her skirt unfastened, and she quickly pulls it down along with her panties. Miho can’t help but stare at her sister as she frees her member. For so long, she has found herself wishing for this, wanting her sister to share her bed for the night and take care of her needs. Now in this dark, cold shed, Miho finds herself so close to the very thing that fills nearly all of her fantasies.

Miho silently watches as her sister steps towards her again and doesn’t resist as Maho pushes her to her knees. Miho finds herself face to face with her sister's member. So close that she can smell it and feel the heat but still too far away that she can’t reach out and touch it. Soon Miho feels one of her sister’s hands tighten in her hair while she watches Maho’s other hand grip her dick.

“You remember what to do right Miho?” Maho asks as she starts to move her dick towards her sister’s mouth.

Miho just simply nods her head before opening her mouth and accepting her sister's member past her lips. Maho moans as she feels the wet warmth she has so desperately missed ever since her little sister moved out of their family home. Maho can’t help but think she and her sister were meant to be together and for some reason, they were cursed to be siblings so they couldn’t openly date each other. Maho can’t help but think they fit so well together.

“Miho,” The way Miho’s lips wrap around her and send sparks of electricity throughout her body has Maho moaning.

Maho controls everything. The speed of her thrusts, the movements her little sister’s head and the depths of which her cock dives into Miho’s mouth, and her sister just lets her without complaint. Miho knows this is what her sister wants. Whenever Miho feels her sisters finger tightly grip, her hair is a sigh Miho learned long ago that Maho wants to be in full control. So Miho just kneels there and takes it doing her best to not gag when her sister pushes her dick into the back of her throat.

“Miho,”

Hearing her sister voice softly moan her name is one of the things Miho likes best about times like these when she spends time with her sister. No one else hears this softness to Maho’s voice, not her sisters best friend Erika, not Maho’s other friends and even their own mother knows of this soft loving voice her daughter can produce. This softness is a secret Miho jealously hides, and something special only shared between the two of them. Miho doesn’t want any else to ever hear her sister's gentle voice.

“Miho,”

Hearing that soft voice does more than bring back pleasant memories it brings with it a warmth that Miho feels spread throughout her body. A warmth that settles below her stomach and makes Miho squirm. It’s the same warmth that Miho felt when her sister touched her chest and was kissing her only a heat which is much worse because now she doesn’t have Maho’s hands or lips to help her satisfy herself.

“Miho,”

Maho’s voice gets louder as her thrusts start to get rougher. Miho os struggling not to touch herself now. She the longer things go on, the more that warmth intensifies and now Miho is gripping the hem of her skirt in a desperate attempt to keep her hands off of herself. Miho knows Maho wouldn’t want her to touch herself. In times like these, when Miho sees her sister is in a controlling mood, Miho knows that Maho wants to control everything, including her sister pleasure.

“Miho!”

Miho holds herself back remember the last time she touched herself in a situation like this. Back then she visited home for the weekend, and after spending so long apart, the two siblings quickly found themselves naked in Maho’s bed. It had been so long that Miho had forgotten that her sister wanted to be in charge and touched herself. After Maho caught, she made sure her little sister never forgot again, who is in control.

Maho quickly and effortlessly tied her sister’s limbs to the bedposts of her bed then tapped and small egg vibrator over her clit. Maho then gagged and blindfolded her sister before turning on the toy Miho would soon find to be torturing her. Miho braced herself for the small egg-shaped object to be turned onto its strongest setting, but instead, she found Maho had something much worse planned for her.

Maho switched the small vibrator onto its lowest setting and then sat down to play a video game while her sister suffered only inches away from her. Miho isn’t sure how long she was left like that, but it felt like years had passed by the time Maho returned her attention to her baby sister. At that point, Miho was so desperate that she would have done and said anything to be granted an orgasm that she didn't resist as Maho untied her bindings only to rebond her hands behind her back. Soon Miho really wished she would have resisted.

Maho slowly entered her entirely making sure Miho could feel her before she started. Maho wasn’t gently or considerate towards her sister. Miho soon felt that vibrator tapped to her clit turned up to its highest setting and Maho pounding into her with such strength she felt the bed move beneath her. Again Miho found herself unable to tell how long her sister’s torture lasted only being able to remember Maho relentlessly slamming into her as her body was shattered by one orgasm after another. By the time it was over, Miho was barely conscious, and her whole body felt numb. The only thing she could recall was Maho words to her. **_“Remember who’s in charge,”_** after hearing those words Miho passed out.

“Miho!”

Miho can tell her sister is getting closer and closer as her voice gets louder and her thrusts get deeper and rougher. Maho has always been hard to read to everyone but Miho. Miho can tell by the subtle changes in her sister’s voice and movements of her thrusts that Maho won’t last much longer.

“Miho!”

With the lasts cry of her name, Miho feels her sisters seed hitting the back of her throat, but unlike the times before when Maho would make Miho swallow her seed, Maho pulls out hitting Miho’s face with the white liquid. Miho was surprised at first but didn’t move. They used to do this before when Miho was still struggling to be able to handle her sister dick in her mouth. Maho pulls out, and Miho licks her lips tasting her sister for a few seconds before Maho picks her up off of the floor and over to a nearby table where the auto club keeps their tools.

Maho roughly pushes her sister against the table, causing several tools to fall to the ground, but she doesn’t care as she bends her sister over the table and her hands quickly flip up her sister’s skirt to reveal Miho’s damp panties. Maho takes a moment to admire the pretty pink underwear which has been darkened in color by her sisters love juices before pulling down that piece of fabric and throwing it across the room into the dark void around them.

“Just as beautiful as I remember,” Maho says as she continues to stare.

Maho’s eyes take in every detail from the drops of her sister’s arousal on her smooth thighs to the cleanly shaven pussy which was begging for attention. Maho smiles at how well her sister was holding herself back as she moves her fingers forward.

“Onee-Chan!” Miho can’t help but cry out as she feels her sisters touch at last.

“Just like I remembered,” Maho comments as she stokes her sister's folds before sinking a finger into Miho.

Miho starts to gently fuck her sister with her finger moving slowly in and out a few times before adding a second finger then a third after a few more moments have passed. Maho feels proud to know of her sister’s lower half, about being the only person to know how wet it gets and how much it can handle. But the thing she is most proud of is being the only person who can lay claim to her sister’s soft lower lips. **_“Miho is mine!”_** Maho’s mind yells.

“Onee-Chan,” Miho complains as Maho removes her fingers and brings them to her lips.

“You still taste as good as you used to,” Maho states as she licks her fingers.

“Onee-Chan,” Miho begs. “Please.”

Maho smiles, hearing her sisters voice and quickly grabs her member.

“Since you have been such a good girl, I guess I can give you what you want,” Maho says as she lines herself up.

“Onee-Chan!” Miho moans again as she feels her sister quickly enter her and their hips meet.

Maho grips her sister's waist to steady herself before she starts to pull out. There is nothing soft or gentle about Maho’s movements as all the longing and nights she spent craving her sister’s body combine and makes each thrust hard and fast. Miho grips the table hearing it creak and feeling it move with every thrust praying it doesn’t break. Miho always knew her sister was strong, but the powerful thrusts still caught her off guard.

“Onee-Chan!”

Miho can feel her chest scrape along the surface of the table just as much as her sister's cock, which pistons relentlessly inside of her. Maho is like a machine keeping up and relentless pace and giving her sister what she needs. Miho always believes she was made for her sister's dick. Maho can reach all the right places and fills her so perfectly that Miho can’t help but think they were made to be together.

“Miho!”

“Onee-Chan!”

Miho isn’t sure if it’s her sister or the time she spent using weak substitutes, but Miho can already feel herself about to cum.

“You about to cum Miho?” Maho asks before spanking her sisters cute little bottom. “Your a naughty girl cumming when we’ve only just started, aren’t you?”

“YeSSS!” Miho cries as her sister slightly adjusts her angle, hitting Miho in all the right places.

“What if I told you to hold it until I give you permission to cum?” Maho teases slowing down slightly.

“Please,” Miho begs looking back over her shoulder. “Onee-Chan, I need to…”

Miho stops as her sister cuts of her voice as she picks up the pace again.

“Then go ahead,” Maho says. “You have been a good girl, after all.”

Miho feels herself immediately overwhelmed as her sister's words send her over the edge. Miho feels a heat spread throughout her body bring with it a pleasure she only finds her sister can give her and her body starts to shake as shockwaves begin to erupt from her body.

“Onee-Chan!” Miho cries out every time her sister thrusts into her.

“Miho,” Maho grunts feeling her sisters soft inner walls start to squeeze her member.

Maho continues to piston in and out of her sister, guiding her through her climax and only slowly easing her movements to a halt as her sister starts to come back down to earth. Maho pauses for a moment looking down at her sister lovingly. Maho always found Miho breath taken after she had an orgasm. The thin layer of sweat and the way her body glowed made Maho fall in love with her sister all over again. The only thing Maho regrets is that she can’t see her sisters cute little face as she pants and recovers. The smile soon fades from her face as Maho gets ready to continue.

Miho jumps as she feels a slap on her ass then moans as she feels her sisters hand rub away the slight sting on her rear. Relaxing at her sister's touch Miho slowly regains her senses feeling the cold, rough surface of the table beneath her, the warmth of her sister's body behind her and the massive hard piece of flesh still inside of her. Miho yelps in surprise as the next slap hits her.

“You are still able to continue, right, Miho?” Maho asks, stroking away the pain once again.

“Yes,” Miho moans.

“I thought so,” Maho smiles as she slowly pulls herself out. “You're a Nishizumi, it will take more than one orgasm to finish you off.”

Miho can’t help but feel oddly proud of her name for the first time since she left home before a moan is torn from her as Maho thrust back inside her quickly returning to her previous pace that has the table creaking and groaning in complaint. Maho’s hand's rest of her sister's hips and her fingers dig into Miho flesh hard enough to bruise, but never girls complain as Maho continues to thrust in and out of her sister at a relentless pace.

“Onee-Chan!” It isn’t long before those words leave Miho’s lips again and repeat themselves over and over again. “Onee-Chan!” Every time Maho enters her, she hears those words. “Onee-Chan!” Once Maho’s hand starts to strike her rear end again, those words leave her sister’s lips. “Onee-Chan!”

Maho can’t get enough of hearing those words. Those words fill the older Nishizumi sibling with such power and pride; it surprises Maho but also makes her feel like a goddess. A goddess that is worshiped by her younger sister for the protection she provides and the pleasure she brings.

“Miho…” Maho grunts feeling the pleasure her sisters chanting fills her body with threatening to consume her.

“Onee-Chan!” Miho cries as her sister's thrusts get rougher. “Onee-Chan!”

“Miho…” Maho bites her lip feeling her sister's walls start to grip her dick as she is about to reach her climax again. “I want to… finish inside… Miho I want to… fill you…”

“Onee-Chan!” Miho continues to chant, unable to comprehend anything other than the pleasure her body is feeling at this moment. “Onee-Chan!”

“Miho!” Her sister's name is forced from her lips as both Maho and Miho reach their ends together.

Maho buries herself as deep as she can reach within her sister as she empties herself. Miho bearly notices her sister's sperm enter as the warmth it brings is lost within a see of things Miho is feeling at that moment. The waves of pleasure crashing over her body leave little room from Miho to feel anything else.

By the time she comes back down to earth, and Maho pulls out of her, all Miho can do is collapse on the table. Miho is too tied to offer up any resistance as her sister gentle flips her over then kisses her on the lips.

“I love you Miho,” Maho tells her before kissing her sister again.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Maho paces back and forth outside her sister's bathroom as she awaits the results of the test her sister needs to take because of her mistake. Because she got carried away. When Miho called her Maho couldn’t believe it and nearly dropped the phone. Maho is embarrassed to admit it, but the surprise that came with the news left her unable to do anything, and she didn’t do what she needed to do right away.

**_“I’m such an idiot,”_** Maho tells herself.

Hearing the door creak open Maho quickly turns to face her sister whose face has turned several shades paler. Maho feels her heart start to race, and sweat start form on her body as she looks to her sister and braces herself for the results.

“Miho?” Maho doesn’t need to ask the question, just saying her sister's name is enough for Miho to know what she means.

“It’s positive…” Miho shakily holds out the test in her hands to confirm her answer. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
